Bring Me To Life
by georgiapeachs
Summary: *An AU Caryl story set in high school. * Daryl and Carol have been best friends for years. When a friendship slowly starts to turn into something more. Are they will to risk what they have for something more?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an AU story. No walkers. Daryl and Carol both high school seniors. Carol has a two year old daughter Sophia. Carol and Daryl are best friends. **

**There will be some flashbacks in this they will be indicated by italics. **

_Sixteen year Carol sat on the floor against her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. 'How could she have been so stupid to let this happen.' She looked at the white stick sitting on the floor next to her. Two pink lines staring up at her. Accusing. 'You let this happen. She screamed at herself.'_

_She had believed him when he told her he loved her. She should have known it was just a line to get what he wanted from her. He was two years older than her she should have known better. How was she going to tell people? What were they going to think of her? Her uncle was going to be so disappointed in her._

_She had gone to live with her Uncle Dale after her parents had been killed in a car accident when she was twelve. He was already raising his daughters Andrea and Amy own his own after are Aunt Irma had died from cancer. He had done so much for her. This was going to make things so much harder on her. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey you in here?" her best friend Daryl Dixon poked his head into the room._

"_I'm here." She called from the end of the bed. Quickly wiping her tears. She didn't want him to see she had been crying. _

"_What the hell ya doin? I rang the bell. Nobody answered."walking over to where she was sitting and looked down at her._

"_Sorry," she shrugged. Andrea took Amy to the park and Dale had to go to the shop. I guess I didn't hear it." She sniffled._

_He narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head in the way she had learned he did when he knew she was hiding something from him._

_He flopped down on the floor next to her. "Whats wrong? Why ya crying?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm fine." Her voice wavered._

_He nudged her with his elbow. "Come on. Whose ass do I need to kick?"_

_She gave him a sad smile. "Mine I guess."_

"_What?"_

_She reached under the bed where she shoved the test when he came into the room. She pulled it out and handed it to him. _

_He stared at it for a few seconds before speaking. "Are you sure? I mean is this right?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. I took two just to be sure."_

"_Damn." He said slumping against the bed._

"_Yeah." She took the test back from him and clutched in her hand._

"_Who?" he asked._

"_Who do you think?" standing up she walked to the trash can to throw the test away._

"_Damn it Carol. I told you not to go out with him." _

_He knew her dating that dumbass was only going to lead to trouble. _

"_Fine! Your were right. I should of listened to you. He was jerk. He got what he wanted and then he was done with me." She said wiping the tears that had started again._

"_Is that why you broke up. You said it was you realized he you didn't like him."_

"_I know I was embarrassed. I believed he cared about me. And I felt stupid for falling for his lies." _

_Daryl nostrils flared and he started for the front door. _

"_Wait! Where are you going?" she caught up to him at the door. She put her hand over his on the knob to prevent him from leaving. _

"_I'm gonna go find that asshole. And I'm going to kick his ass."_

"_Don't okay. You'll get into to trouble. And his dumbass isn't worth it."_

_He let go of the doorknob. "Carol." _

"_Please." She tugging on his hand._

"_Fine. Does he know yet?"_

_Carol shook her head. "He probably won't care." _

_He knobbed his head. "What about your uncle?" _

"_Not yet. He going to hate me. He's going to be so mad." She sobbed._

"_Fuck Carol don't cry." He pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her. "He aint going to hate you. He loves you. I reckon he'll be upset. He's a good guy."_

"_I know. I just-. I'm scared."_

"_It'll be okay. Will it help if I'm here when you tell him."_

"_You don't have to do that. It's not your responsibility."_

"_Will it help?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay then. I'll be here."_

Carol awoke to a blaring alarm and small fingers poking her in the eye and prying her eyelid open. She opened her eyes to see her daughter Sophia staring down at her. Her face less than two inchs from hers. "Mama breakfast." She tugged on Carol's arm in an attempt to pull her from the bed.

"Five more mintures." She said and playfully pulling the covers over her head.

"No Mama up." She yanked on the cover.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up." She said scooping her daughter up and tickling her stomach.

Sophia giggled trying to get away. "Mama stop." She wiggled out of Carol's arms and ran down the hall towards the kitchen; Carol following close behind.

"Morning Uncle Dale." She said walking to the coffee pot and pouring a cup.

"Morning sweetheart." He said handing her the creamer before she could ask.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip. "Andrea and Amy leave already?"

"Yes. I have to get to the shop early. So Andrea is dropping Amy off at school today. I feed Sophia already. There's some toast and bacon if you're hungry."

"You didn't have to."

"I'm happy to do it. You know how I love that little girl." He said gathering up his keys and the things he needed for work.

"I know you do. Thank you." She said giving him a hug.

"Your welcome." He leaned down and gave Sophia a kiss on the head. "Behave for your Mama. See you tonight. " he said as he walked out the door.

Carol picked a couple pieces of bacon and wrapped them in toast while watching Sophia color a picture of duck purple. She smiled as she watched her daughter. It was hard when she found out the pregnant. She was scared and didn't know what to do. But she loved her daughter more than anything. And couldn't imagine not having her.

She looked up at the clock. It was getting late. "Come on Sophia. We got to get ready to go." She said stretching out her hand. Sophia grabbed her hand and followed her down the hall.

She was glad she didn't have to be at school until nine. It gave her a little more time to get ready in the morning. She was in a work study program in which you went to school from nine until one and then you went to work. And you received credit for it as long has the job was in your field of study. She was currently working six hours after school at a daycare center. She was planning on becoming and elementary school teacher.

One of the good things about it was the same daycare center she sent Sophia to while she was at school. She liked having her close by like that. Just in case something happened. She would be right there. The owner also gave her a discount on the fee since she worked there. She was grateful for that. She liked being able to pay for it herself. She felt guilty any time Uncle Dale paid for something. She knew he didn't mind. But she liked being able to do things for herself.

She took out clothes for herself and Sophia. She needed to dress Sophia first since she knew it take longer with all the squirming around she did.

"Sophia, which shirt do you want? Blue or purple."

"None." She declared.

It was going to be a long day.

"Sophia, get back here." Yelled Carol gathering up a trail of clothing left by her two-year-old daughter who darted out her reach and making a beeline for the kitchen.

Somehow in the two minutes it took Carol to get dressed Sophia had managed to take of every piece of clothing she had put on her; leaving a trail leading from Carol's room to the kitchen.

Lately she had decided she didn't like clothes and decided to take them off whenever she saw fit. The last time had been two days ago at the grocery store. Much to her horror and Daryl's amusement. However, he did help her get the clothes back on before too many people saw that she couldn't keep clothes on her own child.

"Come on Sophia." She said as she lifted her to stand in the kitchen chair. "You have to wear clothes.

She tapped her leg to get to lift it so she put her pants back on. "No." she crossed her arms over her chest and plopped down in the chair. She stuck out her bottom lip and scowled. "Don't like clothes."

She looked so much like Daryl when she made that face that she had to laugh. Even though Daryl wasn't her father he spent a lot of with her. So it only made since that she would take on similar traits.

Lately she had been developing more than platonic feeling for her best friend. She wasn't sure when it started or what she was supposed to do about it. She didn't know if felt the same, even though her friend Michonne said he did, she didn't want to risk ruining their friendship by opening her big mouth and declaring her feelings.

"Sophia you have to get dressed. Mommy's going to be late for school. _That sounded weird. _ "If you don't get dressed you won't be able to go to daycare and play the other kids. And I know how much you like that."

With a sigh Sophia lifted her arms above her head so Carol could pull her shirt on. "Good girl." In less time than it took her to remove them. Carol had her clothes and shoes back on. And pull her strawberry blond hair into a ponytail.

She threw the diaper bag over her shoulder grabbed her purse in one hand. Grabbed Sophia's hand in the other and was out the door.

After getting Sophia strapped into her car seat she climbed into the front to start the car. It made clicking noise and refused turn over.

"Oh come on." She said trying again. Nothing. She sighed. "Great." Everybody had already left the house for work or school. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse. Hopefully Daryl hadn't left for school yet. He was in the work study program too. He wanted to be a mechanic. He worked after school with her Uncle Dale at his garage. He went to school at the same time she did so hopefully he hadn't left yet. She hit the speed dial on her phone and put it to her ear as it started ringing.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl walked down the hall towards the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He could smell pancakes and coffee and knew his mom was up.

"It's about time you got up." His mom said as she was leaning against the counter sipping a cup a coffee.

He grunted a response and picked up a plate, put several pancakes on it, soaked them in syrup and poured a cup of coffee.

"That's all I get a grunt. Can't even say good morning to your mother." Said Mary raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked up to see an amused expression on her face. "Mornin," he said through a mouthful of pancakes.

She laughed. "Merle called this morning. He's coming home for a month's leave."

"When's he get here?" he hadn't seen his brother in over two years. It would be the first time he came home since he joined the marines.

"He said he'd be here by Friday."

"That's great. I really missed him."

"I know you did." She poured a cup another cup of coffee. "So did you think about what I said."

"I ain't going to know stupid homecoming dance." He said taking his plate and putting it in the sink.

"Why not? I bet Carol would really like it if you asked her." She looked at over the rim of her coffee cup."

Mary knew how her son felt about his best friend. He had never said anything. However, she could tell in the way he looked her. He always looked out for her. He treated her little girl as if she was his own. She knew there was something more there. Even if neither of them didn't.

"It ain't like that we're just friends. She doesn't see me like that." He wished she did. She had been his best friend since they were twelve. For the last year or so, he had been having feelings for that was more than just friendship. But he wasn't about to risk their friendship by telling her. Especially when he was sure, she didn't feel the same. If all he ever got was friendship then he would be happy with that.

"Are you sure about that? You spend more time with her then you do with anybody else. I've seen the way you look at her."

"Don't mean nothing. She doesn't feel the same. So it doesn't matter." He groaned when realized he had inadvertently showed his hand.

"That's what I thought. How do you know she doesn't feel the same? Have you asked her?"

"Why do you think she does?" he couldn't believe he was talking to his mom about this.

"I'm a woman. We know these types of things." She shrugged and sat her coffee cup in the sink.

He was starting to get uncomfortable. "I ain't talking about this with mom."

"Fine. Promise me you'll think about it. And I promise I won't bring it up again." She said as started gathering her things for work.

She it was probably a little weird that she was poking around in his love life like this. But she just wanted him to be happy. After all, she had partially the cause of a lot of his unhappiness in the past. So now, she wanted to do what she could to make sure he was happy. And if that meant giving him a shove in the right direction. Then so be it.

"I promise." He grumbled.

"Good. I have to get to work now." She grabbed her keys on the way out the door. "Are you going to be home tonight?"

"Nah. Going over to Carols" He looked up to see her smiling at him.

"We're going to study." He said defensibly.

"Okay. Have good day." She said as she walked out the door.

He felt a little annoyed at his mom for interfering in his life like this. But he couldn't be two mad at her. He knew she was just trying to help. He was actually proud of his mom she had come a long way the past five years. After his dad had gone to prison, she had found the courage to divorce him. And she had even gone to alcohol rehab. She still attended AA meetings once a week.

She had also opened her own diner with her friend Jacqui. The business had really been thriving for the past three years. She was even thinking about adding on to the building.

He hadn't meant to tell her how he felt about Carol but it had just slipped out. He wondered if she could be right. Maybe there was a way to find out without telling Carol how he really felt about her. He would have to think about it.

After getting dressed, he grabbed his keys and wallet and was about to head out the door when his cell phone rang. He dug in pocket.

"Hey Carol….What's wrong…It won't… All right I'm on my way…Bye"

He shut the door behind him and headed over to Carols.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Daryl pulled into Carol's driveway, she was leaning against the trunk of the car while she watched Sophia chase after a butterfly.

He got of his truck and slammed the door as Sophia came barreling toward him. "Dar, Dar," she screeched and flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his legs. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his check.

"Hey 'Phia how's it going?"

"Mama broke the car." She said pointing at Carol.

"Did she now?"

Sophia nodded.

"Well why don't we see if can fix it." He sat Sophia on her feet and walked over to pop the hood. "So you broke the car huh." He said addressing Carol with a smirk.

"I didn't break it. It just won't start."

He chuckled. "I told you, you needed to let me or your uncle do a tune up on it." He moved to look under the hood.

"Is it bad?" asked Carol looking under the hood while grabbing Sophia's hand to keep her from running off.

"Nah." He said slamming the hood. "Need a new cable on your battery. I can put it on tonight when I come over. Bring it by the garage this weekend and we'll give it tune up."

"Great. So can I talk you into giving me Sophia a ride."

"I don't know. Sophia what do you think? You think I should give your mom a ride?"

She reached her arms up towards him "Up." She demanded. "I go play." She said placing her hands on the side of his face to make sure he was listening.

He chuckled. "Alright let's go."

After getting Sophia's and her car seat into the passenger side of the trunk. Carol climbed across the driver's side to sit in the middle.

Daryl climbed in after her. How was he supposed to drive with her sitting so close to him? He watched her get settled into the seat and noticed she was wearing skirt that came to right above her knees. How was he supposed to concentrate on driving with her legs sticking out from under that shirk like that taunting him? He wondered what it feels like to run his up them. He bet they were really smooth.

He looked up to see Carol looking at him. She was giving him that look she gave him right before she got ready to give him shit about something.

"What?"

Her eyes crinkled and she smirked. "You were staring at my legs." She stated.

He put the truck in gear and backed out the driveway. "Was not." He ducked his head so she wouldn't see how red his face was.

"Yes you were." She smiled. "Did you see something you liked?"

"Stop." He said felt his face burning. He really didn't mean for her to catch him.

She laughed causing Sophia to laugh. She didn't know what was suppose funny. But figured something must be funny so she needed to laugh too.

"You did, didn't you."

"I will put you out on the side of the road." He threatened making no move to actually stop the truck.

She gasped in mock horror. "You mean you would actually put me and poor helpless daughter on the side of the road."

"Of course not." He smirked. "I would never leave Sophia on the side of the road." He gave her a shit eating grin.

She playfully smacked him on the arm and he laughed.

"Hey, guess what." He said.

"What?"

"Merles coming home for a month's leave."

"Really. That's great. I know how much you've missed him. When's he getting here?" she asked.

"End of the week."

"Andrea will be really happy."

"Why would she be happy?" he asked last time he checked Andrea hated his brother.

"Because she has a really big crush on him." She said then slapped her hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that."

"Too late now."

"Daryl, you can't tell him. I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"You promised. I didn't promise anything." He said as he pulled in front of the daycare center.

"Come on please."

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully rubbing his chin while putting the truck in park. "What will you give me if I keep quite." '_Fuck. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't say things like to Carol._

Carol stared at Daryl. He didn't usually say things like that to her. She was usually the one who made _'risky' _comments. He'd would get embarrassed, tell her knock it off. But he'd never started it before.

And before she could stop herself or think about what she was saying. She leaned in close to him and said. "Whatever you want."

She watched as Daryl's face got red and ducked his head. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She never felt way around Daryl before. 'What was going on with her?'

'What's going on is that you're in love with your best friend.' Her voiced her inner voice sounded suspiciously like her friend Michonne. Michonne had been on her for weeks to tell Daryl how she felt. If only she had some inkling of how he felt then maybe she would. She shook her head. It was entirely too hot in this truck. For more reasons than one.

"Can you umm?" she gestured towards the door.

"Oh yeah." He slid out so she could get and go around to get Sophia out.

After getting her out the car seat and grabbing her diaper bag, she walked around the front of the truck. "I'll be right back." She said. "Tell Daryl bye."

"Bye Dar." She said and blew him a kiss.

"Bye 'Phia. I'll see you later. You behave yourself."

"I'll just be a few minutes. "said Carol as she started for the building.

"Take ya time."

He was going to need a few minutes to force himself to relax. He groaned. This was going to be the longest fucking day ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Carol. Carol are you listening to me?"

Andrea waved a hand in front of her face and then looked at Michonne.

She shrugged her shoulders. "She is really out it." Said Michonne taking a bite of French fry. "Ten bucks says she thinking about Daryl."

"You're on." said Andrea.

They had been at lunch for ten minutes and Carol had barely said two the entire time. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out what was on her mind. She had seen Daryl and Carol pull up to the school together in Daryl's truck. When they got out they had both practically ran in opposite directions despite the fact that their class was in the building.

Michonne snapped her fingers in front of her face and waved her hand. Nothing.

"I have idea." Said Andrea scooting her chair around so was facing Carol. She looked up and ten waved. "Hi Daryl."

Carol snapped out her trance and turned her head looking around the courtyard; not seeing him anywhere. She turned back around to see Andrea and _Michonne_trying their best not to laugh.

"So what were you thinking about?" Michonne asked. "Or do I even need to ask."

Carol sighed. She had been thinking about Daryl all morning. The rest of their ride to school and been spent in awkward silence. She hadn't meant to make things weird. But when she caught him staring at her legs like that she couldn't help but tease him a little.

"It's Daryl." She said.

"I knew it." Said Michonne holding out her hand to Andrea. Andrea reached in her purse and pulled out two five and handed them to Michonne.

"What's that about?" asked Carol.

"Don't worry about it." Said Andrea. "You were saying." She made a get on with motion with her hand.

Carol eyed them both for a moment before continuing. "He gave me ride this morning and I caught him staring at my legs."

"Can you blame the guy. You do have nice legs." Michonne said leaning back to look at Carols legs.

"Stop being weird." She said pulling her legs out of view. "Anyway when I caught him looking I teased him about it. I asked him if he saw anything he liked."

"Well what did he say?" asked Andrea.

"He told me stop and then he got all red and embarrassed." She said taking a sip from her Coke. "I was just teasing at first but then —." She trailed off.

"Then what?" asked Michonne leaning forward so she could hear better.

"Well I think he really was looking. And I— I kind of liked it. The looking." She said her face getting red.

Michonne and Andrea shared a look and were quite for so long that she was starting to get annoyed.

"What?" Said Carol. They wanted to know what was going on. And now they had nothing to say.

"Well—."began Andrea. "You just—."

"What's she trying to say is, what we've trying to tell you for weeks. You need to tell him how you feel."

"He doesn't—."

Andrea cut off whatever she was about to say. "Don't say he doesn't feel the same because that's bull. You just said you caught the boy staring at your legs." She held up her hand when she saw Carol was about to interrupt her. "He watches you all the time when you're not looking. Rick says he talks about you all the time. Carol this. Carol that."

"He does?"

Andrea nodded. "Yes." She said. "Now he's coming over tonight right?" she didn't wait for answer. She already knew. "Just try talking to him tonight.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You don't have to actually tell him out right. You just drop some subtle hints. See if he responds. Where that new shirt you got. He'll love it.

"I don't know about this." Said Carol.

"It will work. Trust me." She said picking up her food tray.

Carol and Michonne followed suit. They walked over to dump their trays in the trashcan.

Michonne turned to her and grinned. "Don't be nervous. Just go for it. You're not going to be disappointed."

Daryl was leaning against his truck waiting for Carol to get out of class. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but her all morning. He kept thinking about this morning. He hadn't meant for her to catch him staring like that. He thought she would have been mad. But she wasn't she had seemed kind of happy about it. He needed to figure this shit out.

"Hey man." He looked to see his friend Rick walking towards him.

He nodded at him.

"Waiting on Carol?" he asked in tone that said he already knew that exactly what he was doing.

Daryl knew he was getting ready to give him shit about something. He glared. "Yeah. Her car wouldn't start this morning."

"I heard." He said leaning against the side of truck. "Michonne told me." He said when Daryl gave him a questioning look.

"You two gossiping now." He asked in annoyance. Ever since the two of them hooked him Rick had gotten really annoying.

"No. We were just talking. The subject came up. She also said you two have a date tonight."

"It ain't a date. We're just hanging out." He huffed. " When'd you talk about this anyway? I'm surprised you two quit sucking face long enough to talk about anything."

Rick chose to ignore the comment. He shrugged. "I'm just saying. Date or not. If you don't make a move on her soon. Somebody else might." He said knowing the only way to get him do something was to give him a push. He knew how his friend felt about Carol. And according to Michonne, Carol felt the same way. They both just needed a shove to get going. "I heard Blake was asking about her."

"What?" snapped Daryl. He hated that arrogant little prick. He didn't know what it was exactly but he hated that guy. He always seemed like he was up to something. "What was he saying?"

"Nothing much." Rick shrugged. "He was just saying she was looking real good and was wondering if she was single."

Daryl growled. He wished he had something to throw. He'd be damned if that asshole went anywhere near Carol. There was something not right about that guy. He needed to get his shit together about Carol sooner rather than later.

"Think about it." Said Rick patting him on the shoulder and walking towards his car. He waved to Carol when he saw her making her way across the parking lot.

"You ready go?" asked Daryl when she made to the truck.

"More than ready." She said as Daryl took her backpack and threw it in the bed of the truck. They climbed in pulled out of the lot and onto the road.


	5. Chapter 5

After picking her up dropping off at home, Daryl told Carol he would be back in an hour. He wanted to go home and change before he came over. He also needed to stop by the shop he had forgotten to get a cable to fix her battery. She waved to him from the porch before she took Sophia inside.

"Where Dar go?" asked Sophia after they had walked into the house.

Carol squatted down so she was at eye level with her daughter. "He went to his house."

Sophia lower lip started tremble. "Coming back?"

"Yes he's coming back. He's going to have dinner with us. Why don't your color him a picture while we wait." She took her hand led her to the coffee table.

After getting Sophia settleed with her coloring book and a box of crayons; she went to her room to change into something more comfortable. She walked in to find Andrea digging through her closet.

"What are doing?" She asked startling Andrea causing her to hit her head on the door.

"You scared me." She said rubbing her head. "I'm looking for something for you wear on your date."

"I don't have a date." She said indignantly catching the shirt that Andrea tossed at her. It was she one she had bought last week. It was green tank top that came down a few inches in the front hugged at her waist and had a peace symbol on the front.

"Put that on." She ordered. Carol sighed and took off the shirt she was wearing and put the shirt knowing it would do no good to argue with her. "And these." Tossing a pair of black jeans at her.

After she put them on Andrea walked over to her and pulled her hair down form where she had it pulled up with a clip. She styled the curls a bit with her fingers. "Perfect." She said. "Daryl's not going to be able to resist you."

"Do you really think he likes me like that?" said Carol while she fidgeted with the edge of her shirt.

"Yes. I promise. I wouldn't tell you that if I wasn't sure." She grabbed Carol's hand. "Come on." She said pulling her along towards her room. Carol took a quick peak in the living room to make sure Sophia was coloring in her book and not the wall before following Andrea.

"Here." She handed her a bottle of perfume. "Put some of this on."

She sprayed some on her wrist. And then smelled it. "Mmmm. I like that. That smells really good." She handed the bottle back to Andrea.

She took and sprayed some on Carol's neck and then a little her chest where the shirt dipped down slightly. "Andrea, that's enough." She said swatting at her. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked after the put the perfume away.

"I'm going bowling with Rick and Michonne and Rick bringing some friend of his that goes to another school. Shane something other."

"So you're going on a blind date."

She shrugged. "Rick said he's a nice guy." She said as she followed Carol to the kitchen where she helped her clean up the dishes from breakfast.

* * *

Dale walked into the kitchen a little while later with Sophia trailing behind him.

"Hey girls. I just wanted to let you know I'm about to head out. I'm only going to be gone for the weekend .I'm leaving some money just in case. Make sure you keep the door locked. You've got my number and here's the number of the hotel."

"We'll be fine Dad." Said Andrea. "You don't have to worry."

"It's not like we're going to burn the house down or anything." Said Carol.

Dale chuckled. "I know. I just worry about leaving you alone. " he bent down to pick up Sophia who tugging on his leg. "Sophia, I want you to make sure these two behave themselves. Okay?"

"Okay."

Amy came running down the hall carrying her backpack and sleeping bag. "Come on. I'm going to be late. They're going to start without me." Said her twelve year old cousin.

"Amiee?" cried Sophia reaching for her cousin.

Amy took her from Dales arms and gave her hug. "Hey little bit. I'm going on sleepover but I'll see later okay."

Sophia nodded her head and wiggled from Amy's grasp and went to the living room.

"All right we better get going." Said Dale. He gave each of his girls a hug before leading Amy out the door and towards the car.

Andrea left a few minutes after that when Michonne and Rick came to pick her up. After waving to them she walked back into the house to check on Sophia.

She was sitting in front of the coffee table coloring a picture of duck with every color in her crayon box. She had her tongue sticking out one side of her mouth and appeared to be deep in thought. "Done." She declared putting down her crayon.

"That's wonderful sweetheart. Let's tear it out so we can give it to Daryl when he get hear okay."

She walked with Sophia to the kitchen so she could find the scissors. While she was in there she heard a truck pull up out front. Daryl must have finally gotten here. She handed Sophia the picture so she could give it to Daryl herself.

They walked out the front door as Daryl was getting out his truck carrying a plastic bag.

"Hey you made it." She said it greeting.

"I would have been here sooner but I stopped by the diner. Got us some dinner." He said handing her the bag.

"Great. I really didn't feel like cooking. I was just going to order a pizza."

"It was nothing." He said shyly.

Carol looked down at Sophia who was holding the picture behind her back. "Go ahead baby give it to him." She said prompting her.

Daryl squatted down. "You have something for me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Made you this." She said handing him the picture of the rainbow colored duck.

He studied it for moment. Admiring it for the great piece of art work it was. "Thank you sweetheart. I love it." He picked her and kissed the top of her head. "I have to fix your mommy's car. Will you take it inside for me so it doesn't get dirty." He asked sitting on her feet.

She nodded, took the picture and ran back into the house.

"This should only take a few minutes to put this cable on then I'll be in."

She nodded and walked into the house

* * *

After they had finished dinner Carol gave Sophia a bath because she had managed to get more of dinner on herself than what went into her mouth.

"I'm just going to get her to bed. It shouldn't take too long. She's pretty wore out."

"That's fine. Take your time. I ain't going nowhere."

"Do you mind if just watch a movie or something? I don't really feel like studying?" she said leaning against the door.

"Yeah neither. Didn't really want to study anyway." He said. What he really wanted to do was kiss her. When she had walking outside wearing that top and those jeans he couldn't think of anything else. He felt his face burn. "I'll find us something watch." He said picking up the remote.

Carol came back out about ten minutes later. "She asleep?" he asked.

"Not yet. She refuses to go to sleep until you give her kiss goodnight." She said walking over to the couch.

"I'll be right back." He said handing her the remote.

While Carol was putting Sophia to bed. He decided that he was just going to go for it. If she didn't feel the same then he would just have to deal with it.

After telling Sophia goodnight he sat on the couch next too Carol who had settled against the arm of the couch. They were watching some movie about zombies that for some reason weren't called zombies. Why he didn't know.

He had caught Carol several times looking in is direction but when he would turn back to look at her she would turn back to the TV. He needed to do something. He knew it was a lame move but he decided to go for it anyway. He raised his arms above his head stretching and dropping one arm behind Carol's shoulders.

He glanced at her and caught a hint of a smile on her face. And then she scooted a little closer to him. Maybe his feeling weren't as one-sided as he thought.

The next time he caught her looking at she didn't turn away. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his briefly. She pulled back as if to gauge his reaction . She seemed to be about to say something. When he cut her by kissing her back with a little more fierceness than she had kissed him, she quickly returned it their lips barely parting. She placed wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him closer.

Not sure what to do with his hands and not wanting to do anything inappropriate with them he kept the one around her shoulder and the other he let rest on the couch. They pulled away after a few minutes.

"That was nice." Said Carol a little breathless.

"Yeah." He said not sure what else to say. "Carol?" he began.

"Yes." She said grabbing one his hands and holding it.

"I like you Carol."

She smiled. "I know. I like you too." She said squeezing his hand.

"No. I mean I like you. I want to be more than friends with you." He held his breath. Yeah they had just made out. But that didn't mean she wanted the same thing he did.

"I want to be more than friends with you too." She said.

He let a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Really?" he asked pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Really." She said and to prove her point she kissed him again a little more enthusiastically then the first time. They kissed for a little longer this time. He kept his hands at shoulders and alternately played with her hair and squeezing her neck to keep his hands wondering.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. Both a little breathless their lips red and swollen.

"I better get going." He said a little reluctantly. He really didn't want to leave. But he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep his hands to himself if he stayed. He didn't think either of them were ready for that.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said standing up. "We both got to work tomorrow morning. And if I stay any longer. I aint going to want leave." He picked up his backpack and the drawing Sophia had made him.

"Yeah okay. Your're right." She said standing and walking with him to the door.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sure.I don't know if I can find anyone to watch Sophia on a Saturday night though."

"That's okay. We can just hang out here again it you want."

"I'd like that." She said.

He leaned down and gave her quick kiss; knowing if it was any more than that he wouldn't be able to tear himself away. "Goodnight Carol." He said pulling away and walking to his truck.

She stood at the door and until he backed out of the driveway and drove off down the street. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She smiled as she brushed finger tips over her lips. She could still taste him.

She went to bed that night with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

When Daryl woke up the next morning, he had a smile on his face thinking about last night. He had been dreaming about Carol. They had been kissing like they had last night. But in the dream he had been running his over naked flesh. And she had writhing beneath him and begging him for something. For what he didn't get to find out. Because the blaring of his alarm clock and woke him. 'Fuck he needed a cold shower.'

He had told Carol how he felt. Well not exactly how he felt. He hadn't told her that he loved her. He thought it might be too soon for that. Carol wasn't just his friend now. She was his girlfriend. Was she his girlfriend? He said he wanted to be more than friends with her. Then they had kissed. A lot. But he hadn't actually asked her to be his girlfriend.

He sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed a hand across his face. Maybe he should ask her tonight. Just to be sure. He thought of something just before opened the bedroom door. He walked to his dresser and dug around till he found what he was looking for. His class ring. Would she even want to wear it. He wasn't sure if Carol would like something like that. Michonne wore Rick's on a chain around her neck. And she seemed to like it. Maybe he would give it to Carol tonight.

When he came downstairs after his shower hair was still dripping. He dried it as much as could with a towel that he tossed into the laundry room. When he came into the kitchen his mom was standing in front of the fridge, where he had hung the picture Sophia had colored for him admiring it.

"Sophia drew this?" she asked running her finger along the side of the paper.

"Yeah. Made it for me last night." He said while he took a glass from the counter and a glass of orange juice.

"That's really nice. So what did you do last night."

"Nothing much watched a movie, ate dinner." He shrugged. "We got any cereal?" he asked hoping he could distract her from asking any more questions.

"In the cabinet. Where it always is." She jerked her head towards the cabinet next to the fridge. "So you seemed pretty happy when you came home last night."

He glanced at her over his bowl. "I guess." He said taking large bite of Luck Charms.

"I wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red head would it?" She looked at over the rim of her coffee cup.

'How the hell did she know these things?' he thought. "What do you know?"

"Nothing. I swear." She said. "Andrea came into the diner last night with some friends. She mentioned you two were having a date."

"Wasn't a date." He grumbled. Knowing that's exactly what it was. Even though he hadn't intended for it to start out that way.

"Whatever you say." She said smirking at him while she put her cup in the sink.

"I gotta get ready for work now." He said dumping his bowl and glass in the sink. He was hoping to get away before she asked anymore questions.

"Alright." She said putting her hands up in defeat. "I'll stop asking questions. But I do want you to ask Carol and Sophia to come over Wednesday when Merle gets home so we can all have dinner together."

He nodded. "I'll ask." He said making a quick exit.

After he finished getting ready, he grabbed the ring off his dresser and put it in his pocket. He was about to walk out the front door when his mom called him back.

"Yeah." He asked turning to face her.

"Here." She said holding a gold chain.

"What's this for?" he asked taking it from her.

"Your ring. It's way too big for Carol's hand. You should put it on there so she can wear it around neck."

"How did you—." He began but then shook his head. "Never mind. Thanks." He said giving her quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

Mary smiled watching her son. She loved seeing him so happy. He really deserved it after everything he'd been through. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him that happy. Which is what made the phone call she got this morning all that more distressing. She knew she should have told him about it. But he'd been in such a good mood this morning and seemed so happy, she hadn't wanted to do anything to ruin it. It would keep. She hoped.

She sighed, pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear, and went upstairs to get ready to start the day.

* * *

"Andrea!" called Carol from her bedroom where she was trying to brush Sophia's hair into pigtails. Which wasn't an easy task with all the squirming around Sophia was doing.

"Yeah?" she said sticking her head into the room a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"I have to take my car over to the shop this morning for a tune-up. Could you follow me over there and drop me and Sophia off." She asked tying off Sophia pigtails with one pick ribbon and one green since she had insisted on wearing two different colors.

"Sure. I can that. Just let me know when your're ready." She walked back to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out before rejoining Carol in her room.

"Here let me." She said after watching her unsuccessfully her try to put her hair into a ponytail. She brushed her back and it tightly while she looked around for a ponytail holder.

"Here." Sophia said holding out a ponytail holder.

"Thank you sweetheart." Said Andrea taking the holder and pulling Carol's hair back. "What else do we need?" she asked addressing Sophia.

Sophia bit down on her bottom lip and hoisted herself into the chair in front of the mirror. She pushed around the items on the dresser until she found what she was looking for. "This." She held out a pink ribbon that matched the one in her own hair.

"Perfect." She said tying off Carol's hair. "So are you going to tell me what happened last night? Or am I going to have to guess?"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." She said leading Sophia to the bathroom so she could help her brush her teeth.

They had kissed a lot. It had been the best kiss of her life. Granted she didn't have that much experience. Even though she had a daughter, Daryl was only the third guy she had kissed. There was Jeremy Davis in sixth grade, right before she had come to live with Uncle Dale. But they had done it because they were playing spin the bottle at a birthday party.

Then there was Sophia's father. No she was not going to call him that. It was a title he didn't deserve. He hadn't wanted anything to do with her since the day she told him she was pregnant. In fact, the day Sophia was born he had sent papers over to the hospital signing away all of his parental rights. It had made her a little sad at first thinking that a father wanted nothing to do with his child. But she had gotten over it pretty quickly because she had realized so many other people that cared about and loved her. Daryl was the closest thing Sophia had to a daddy. He had done more for her daughter than Sophia so called fathercould ever hope to do.

"So there was kissing." Said Andrea. "So how was it?" she asked as they gathered up the things they would need for the day.

"It was—. It was really good." She smiled remembering last night. She had felt an unfamiliar warmth spread over her whole body. It felt so good she had been disappointed when had said he needed to go home. But she knew he had been right. If he had stayed any longer, they might of ended doing something that they weren't ready for.

"From that look on your face. I'll bet it was."

"He's coming over again tonight." Said Carol taking Sophia's hand leading her out the door.

"Really. That's great. Tell you what. Since Dale will be gone to car show till Sunday and Amy wants to spend the night again. I'll find something to do tonight so I'll be out of you way."

"You don't have to that. It's your house too."

"I don't mind. Oh wait. I have a better idea. I'll watch Sophia tonight. You two should go somewhere." Said Andrea helping Carol get Sophia settled into the car seat.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I offered. Now hurry up and accept before I change mind." She said as she opened the door to her car.

"Alright. Thank you."

She pulled out of the driveway with Andrea right behind her.

* * *

When they pulled up the shop Daryl was out front working on a car with Tyreese and Axel. Daryl looked up when he saw her pull and started making his way over to her wiping his hands on a rag as he went. His eyes swept up and down her body taking in her appearance. She was wearing another skirt. And red short-sleeve shirt that buttoned up the front. How come he never noticed how good she looked before. The outfit wasn't revealing. Not really. But he couldn't help but think out hot she looking wearing it. Or what she might look like underneath it. 'Damn it he needed to get himself under control. He couldn't be thinking about those kind of things while he was at work. He adjusted his pants while he was walking and hoped no one noticed. Carol got out the car transferring Sophia and her car seat to Andrea's car. Why didn't she do that before she left the house. She looked up to see Daryl making his way towards her. He was wearing coveralls. She had seen him wear them before, plenty of times. But there was something different about them now. She had always thought that Daryl was cute. But something about seeing him in those coveralls with his too long hair sticking to his forehead was doing funny things to her. He looked hot. She couldn't remember thinking that before. But she did now. "So you actually remembered to bring it."

"Yes I remembered." She said sarcastically. "You only told me ten times." She said dropping the keys into his outstretched hand, which she held for a few seconds before letting go.

"It wasn't ten times. More like nine." He said shyly ducking his head but looking at her wear his hair hung down in his face.

"If you say so." She said smiling at him. "Oh. Andrea said she'd watch Sophia tonight for me. If we wanted to go somewhere."

"Yeah. What do you want to do?" he didn't mind hanging out her house. But he really did want to take her on a real date.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Figure it out later." She asked.

"Fine with me."

She wanted to kiss him goodbye but she wasn't sure if he would want to that in front of Andrea and the guys he worked with. "I better go. Andrea has to go to work after she drops me off."

"Okay. Pick you six?" he asked. He wanted to kiss her but she hadn't made any move to act like she wanted him too.

"Sounds good." She said as she began to turn. But he grabbed her arm and tugged her back to him pressing lips against hers and pushing his hand against the small of her back to pull her closer. She wound her arms his neck and tilted her head to the side opening her mouth slightly. They didn't pull away until they heard the catcalls and whistles coming from Andrea, Tyreese and Axel.

Daryl turned around to glare at the guys who quickly went back to pretending like they were working. He turned back to Carol who cheeks had taken on a slightly pink tinge. "See ya later." He said brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded. "Have good day."

He gave her one last quick kiss before turning and going back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

After work Andrea dropped Carol off at the shop so that she could pick up her car. She told Carol she had something to take of but she would be back at the house before Carol and Daryl were ready leave on their date.

She had been slightly disappointed that Daryl had already left before she got there. She had wanted to see him. She knew she was going to be seeing him in a couple of hours anyway but still. She wasn't sure when she started having feeling for her best friend. But if she were being honest with herself she had always had a bit of a crush him.

When Uncle Dale had first brought her live her after her parents died she hadn't wanted to be here. She wanted her parents back and she wanted to go back to her house. She had run away into the woods and pretty quickly gotten herself turned around. It was starting to dark and she was scared. But then a boy had come walking through the trees and he led her out the wood and walked her home. After that she made it her business to become his friend. And not just because he had helped she could really use friend and he looked like he could use one too. He tried to push her away and yelled at her to quit following him around and he didn't need any friends. But eventually he gave up when he saw she wasn't going anywhere. And they had been friends ever since.

Her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. She had a date with Daryl tonight. Sure they had been out together plenty of times before. But that was as friends. This was a date, a real date. Why did she feel so nervous?

Maybe it was because now it meant something more. They were starting something. What it was she wasn't exactly sure. He said he wanted to more than friends with her, and she wanted the same thing. Did that mean he was her boyfriend now? That was what was making her nervous. If this didn't work out she was afraid they wouldn't be able to go to being friends.

She shook her head. She was going to make herself crazy if she didn't stop thinking so much. She was going to go out tonight and she was going to have fun. The rest she would figure out later.

Daryl had left work a little early because there was something her wanted to pick up in town before he went over to Carols. He was walking back to his truck when he bumped into Rick who was coming out of the convenience store.

Rick eyed what he had in his hand and gave him shit eating grin. "Those for Carol?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him. "You and Michonne been gossiping again?"

"I wasn't gossiping . I can't help it if she tells me stuff. So where you taking her?"

"I don't know man. Figured we'd get something to eat. Maybe take her down to the lake behind Hershel Greene's." he shrugged.

"That sounds good. She'll like that. Hershel and your mom are friends right?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm taking her down there. He said I could go down there anytime I wanted."

Rick was giving him a strange look, like there was something he wasn't saying.

"What?" he asked after a minute when Rick didn't offer up anything more.

"Well." He said rubbing his chin. "Maggie told Michonne that she's been over there a lot lately."

"So. There're friends. They go to AA meetings together." He said opening his truck door and laying down what he bought in the seat. "You know for someone who claims not to gossip you sure doing an awful lot of it." He didn't like where this was going. Hershel had been the one that got his mom to start going to AA. He knew they were good friends. But Hershel was a married man and he didn't seem the type to fool around. And he knew his mom wouldn't be going after a married man.

"Hey I'm just telling you what she said." He said holding his hands up in defeat.

"Whatever. I gotta get going." He said opening the door to his truck and climbing in.

"Wait." Said Rick reaching into his pocket. "You might need this." He said pulling out a box of condoms and handing him one.

He felt his face get red. Goddamn Rick. "I don't need that." He wasn't planning on having sex with Carol tonight. He wanted to eventually. But that was something he knew she wasn't ready for. The only time she had sex was with asshole that got her pregnant. Hell, he'd never even—. Nope he was not going there. They were just now going their first date. They weren't ready for that. And he wasn't going to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

"Take it anyway. Just in case." He said holding it out.

"Fine." Daryl snatched it out his hand and stuffed in his pants pocket before putting the truck in gear and driving towards his house.

"Are you sure this looks all right?" asked Carol who standing in front of the mirror looking at the outfit she had picked out for tonight. It was a light blue dress that came to just above her knees had little white flowers all over it.

"You look great." Said Andrea who lying across her bed flipping through a magazine.

"Maybe I should—." She said before Andrea interrupted her.

"No." said Andrea sitting up. "You've already changed twice. You look fantastic. You don't need to change again." She got and went to stand next to Carol in the mirror. "Daryl's going to love it." She turned to Sophia who sitting on the floor pushing a barbie doll around in the back of a plastic dump truck. "Sophia tell your mama she looks pretty."

Sophia looked up from her place on the floor. "Mama pretty." She said walking over and wrapping are arms around Carol's legs.

Carol reached down and scooped her up. "Thank you sweetheart." She said kissing the top of her head.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Oh sure her listen to." She walked across the room to answer the phone that had started ringing. "Hey dad." she walking into the hall. "Yeah….were all fine….Actually Carol has a date tonight….yeah….I know it's about time right." She darted out way of Carol who tried to swat her. "Here." She said thrusting the phone at Carol. "Talk to him."

"Hey. Uncle Dale." She easing Sophia down to the floor who started squirming when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Yelled Andrea. "Hey Daryl." She greeting him.

Carol walked in the living room still on the phone with Dale. Daryl was talking to Andrea. He then bent to Sophia who tugging on his pants leg. He handed her a small pink stuffed bear. Which Sophia promptly squeezed to her chest. She wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and hugged him tightly. He picked her up with one arm and held tightly while he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. He kissed the top of her head before setting her back on the floor.

She felt her heart clench at the sight. She could see how much Daryl loved her daughter. She knew Sophia loved him. Whenever he wasn't with them he was all Sophia could talk about. Wanting to know when they were going to see him again. She knew in that moment that she was completely head over hill in love with Daryl Dixon.

"Uncle Dale I have to go now." She said. "Yeah…I'll talk to you later…me too…bye." She hung up the phone and laid it on the table as Daryl was making his way over to her. She hadn't gotten a good look at him when she walked in the room earlier but she was looking now and she could honestly say she had never seen him look this good.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a dark blue shirt button up shirt that was tucked into his waistband with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She almost wanted to drool at the sight. She could feel arousal pooling low in her belly, something she wasn't sure she had felt before at least not this intensely.

Daryl gave her curious look and cocked his to the side as if could read her thoughts. He smiled. "Gotcha these." He said holding out a bouquet of yellow flowers with a yellow center.

Carol took them from and brought them to her nose. "They're beautiful. Thank you Daryl." She said place a peck on his cheek.

"I'll put these in water." Said Andrea taking the flowers from Carol and walking to the kitchen.

Carol bent down to talk to Sophia. "Okay sweetheart Daryl and I have to go now. But I'll be home later."

"I can go with you." She said hopefully clutching her bear to her chest and sticking out her bottom lip in gesture that usually made Carol give in to her.

Daryl squatted down next her. "I'll make a deal with you." He said. "You let me and your mama go tonight and be good girl and really soon all three will go somewhere special. How's that sound?"

Sophia looked back and forth between Daryl and her mom. She bit her bottom lip and then nodded her head. "Good girl." He said.

"Sophia, I want you to be good for Aunt Andrea and do what she says. Okay. Can you do that?" Asked Carol.

She nodded. "I can."

She gave the girl a hug and kiss. Daryl bent down to do the same knowing they wouldn't get out the door unless he did.

"Come on Sophia." Said Andrea taking her hand. "Let's go watch a movie." She said leading her to the couch. She turned around to face Carol and Daryl. "You two have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Carol could tell Daryl was getting ready to say something sarcastic so she tugged on his hand pulled him out the door before he got a chance.

As they walked out to his he tugged her toward he and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You look real pretty in that dress." He said when he pulled back.

She smiled. "You too." She said. "I mean you look nice." She said giggling a little.

He smirked at her. "Come on." He said opening the door for her before walking around to get in the driver side.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The beginning of this is flashback. It will be italics**

_Twelve year old Carol Horvath collapsed against at tree exhausted. It was really dumb to run off into the woods like that. She had just gotten to her Uncle Dale's house. He had gone to pick her up and bring her back Senoia Ga from Valdosta,after her parents had been killed in a car accident. Her father was Dale's younger brother and the only family she had left. As soon as they pulled in the driveway at Dales house she had jumped from the car and ran. _

_She couldn't take it. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go back to her house. She didn't want to go to a new school with people she didn't know. And most of all she wanted her parents to be alive again. And now she was lost in the woods. She had been wondering around for hour and yet to find her way out. She was probably going to die out here. She would probably get eaten by a coyote or something._

_She had been sobbing into her hands for about ten minutes when she felt something nudge her foot. She jumped and scrambled back. She knew it. She was about to get eaten. She looked up to see, not a coyote or some other monster her mind had conjured up, but a boy about her age._

"_You alright?" he asked shifting nervously from one foot to another while biting his nail of his thumb._

_She nodded. "Yeah." She said climbing to her feet._

"_You hurt? Why you crying?"_

"_I'm lost" she said sniffling and sucking back snot, wishing she had something to blow her nose with. Seeming to read her mind . He reached in his pocket, pulled out a red bandanna, and handed it to her. _

"_That why you crying?" he asked as she blew her nose. _

"_Part of it." She wiping her eyes before offering him the bandanna back._

_He made a face. "Keep it." He said. "Come on." He said turning away from her._

"_Wait. Where are we going?"she asked. _

"_You said you were lost. I'll show you the way out." He said. When she didn't move he yelled. "Come on. I ain't got all day."_

_She ran to catch up. They had been walking for a few minutes Caro finally spoke. "I'm Carol Horvath." She said sticking out her hand. When he didn't offer anything in return. She spoke again. "This is the part where you tell me your name." she said with a grin._

"_Daryl Dixon." He said falling silent again. "You related to Dale?" he asked for minute. _

_She nodded. "He's my Uncle. I'm just moved here to live with him."_

"_What happened to your parents?" he asked._

"_They died." She said sniffling._

"_I'm sorry." He said lowering his eyes. _

"_It's okay. You didn't know. What happened to your arm?" she asked noticing the cast on his arm for the first time._

"_I fell." He said dropping his eyes._

"_Oh. I broke my arm once. I fell out of a tree house. Is that what happened to you?"_

"_Sure lets go with that." He said. _

"_What grade are you in?" she asked._

"_Seventh."_

"_Me too. Maybe we'll have some classes together."_

"_Maybe." He said as they came to the edge of the woods. They had made it to the road. "Think you can find your way from here?" he asked. _

_She shook her head and bit her lip. "No. I wasn't really paying attention to the way I ran."_

_He sighed. "Come on." He said and started walking up the street. _

_The spent the rest of the walk in near silence. Carol asking questioning and Daryl giving one or two word responses. _

"_Well here you are." He said coming to a stop in front of Dale's house. He came out the door talking to a police officer. A look of relief crossed his face when he saw her. "You better go." He said nodding his head at Dale and the officer._

"_Yeah." She said turning to walk to the house. She stopped and turned back. "Thanks." She said leaning forward and wrapping are arms around him in a hug. She pulled back and smiled at him. "See you at school on Monday." She said running towards the house. She had just made her first friend._

"What are thinking about?" asked Daryl as the waitress brought them their check. "You've been quite for a few minutes?"

"I was just thinking about the day we met." She said.

He smiled. "Oh yeah. You were the most annoying girl I ever met." He said with a smirk pulling out his wallet laying down money for their dinner plus a tip.

"I was not annoying. I just liked talk."

"Same thing." He said standing up taking her hand and pulling her from the booth.

They walked out to the truck and he opened the door for her. He leaned forward and caught her mouth with his. They kissed for a few minutes before they pulled away breathless. He started the truck and pulled out the parking lot.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"I thought we could go over to the lake at Hershel's. It's nice out there this time of year."

"That sounds fun. Are you sure it's alright with him?" she said reaching across the seat and grabbing his hand interlacing their fingers.

"Yeah. I already ask him" he squeezing her hand. She scooted a little in the seat until she could lay her head on his shoulder. He took an arm off the wheel and wrapped it around her shoulder.

They pulled on the road to leading to Hershel's farm He drove down the dirt road leading to the lake behind Hershel's house. As soon as he put the truck in park, she jumped out tugging on his hand pulling him towards the dock. "Come on."

"Calm down. There aint no hurry." But he had to smile at energy. He patted his pocket to make sure she ring was still there. He was a little nervous about giving it to her. He didn't really think she woudn't take it. But that didn't stop the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When they made to the dock, she immediately sat down on the dock and starting pulling her shoes off.

"What are doing?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I wanna put my feet in the water." Said scooting forward so she drop her feet in water. "You should take your off too. It feels great." She said kicking her feet and splashing a little water on him.

"Oh your gonna pay that." He said pulling off his shoes and kicking some water back her. She retaliated by kicking at the water harder to splash even more water on him. This went on for a minutes before Carol held up her hands.

"Okay. Okay. I give up you win. I'm starting to get cold now." She said pulling her feet from the water. He pulled his out as well, wrapped an arm around her and tugged her against him. He rubbed her arms with his hands to create some warmth.

"Better?" he asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"Much." She said placing a kiss on his neck. The only place she could reach from the angle she was at.

He shivered but not from the cold. He pulled back slightly so he could press his lips to hers. He dropped his hands to her waist so he could tug her closer. She wound her arms around his neck and opened her mouth slightly to allow him access when she felt his tongue scrape against her teeth asking permission.

He rubbed small circles against the side of her waist. When he felt his hands starting to inch upwards he had to force himself to pull back. He wasn't doing that yet. He hadn't even given her the ring yet. He pulled himself away but not before place a kiss on the side of neck just below her ear causing her to visibly shudder.

He smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down gave a quick kiss before speaking. "I got something I want to give you." He said reaching in his pocket.

He pulled out the ring that he had attached to the chain before he left the house.

"You class ring?" she asked.

He nodded. "Do you want to wear it?" he asked he confidence from earlier suddenly leaving. "You don't have to too if you don't want to. I just thought you might like it."

"I'll wear it." She said.

"You will?" a smile blossoming across his face.

She nodded. "Put it on me." She asked turning around and lifting her hair. He fumbled with the clasp for a minute before getting attached.

She picked up the ring rolled it around in fingers before letting drop. "Does this mean were going steady now?" she asked using a term she was sure hadn't been used since the 1950's.

"I guess it does." He said kissing her again. She pulled back slightly and pulling her class ring from the ring finger on her right hand.

"If we're going steady." She said pulling his hand towards her. "That means you were mine."

"But it pink." He prostested when she put the rind onto his pinky finger.

"Well if you don't want to wear it." She said reaching for it.

"I didn't say that. Just don't know why it's got to be pink." He grumbled. He really didn't mind he was just enjoying giving her a hard time.

"Because I was born in October." She letting go of his hand but leaning into him laying her head on his shoulder. "It's not like I could help it."

"I know I'm just teasing you." He said kissing the top of her head and wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her as close to him as she could get. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very." She said grabbing his free hand in hers and holding it in her lap.

"Me too."

They sat on the dock and watched as the moon rose higher in the sky and danced across the water.

**AN: I just want to take minute to thank everyone that has been reading, reviewing and favoriting. I really appreciate your support. Thank You. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This not the best chapter and I'm not completely happy with it. But here it is anyway. Hope you enjoy.**

Carol was heading towards the lunchroom when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and haul her backwards. She was about to turn around and give someone a piece of her mind when she seen Daryl grinning at her. "Scare ya?" he asked planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Nope." She said pulling him off to side so that they weren't blocking the door. "Are you going to eat?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I just came to find you. I'm heading out early. Me and Mom are going to pick Merle up at the airport."

"Oh yeah. I forgot he's coming home today. What time does his flight get here?"

"Suppose to get here about 2:00. I'm going to pick mom up and were going to try and get there a little early."

"What time should I come over tonight?"

"You off work today?" he asked. She nodded. "Come over about six. Want me to pick you up?"

"You don't have to. I don't want to be any trouble." She causally.

"You ain't trouble. And besides I want to." He said wrapping arm around her neck and pulling her close.

"Well okay. If it means that much to you, I guess I'll let you pick me up."

"Why does it sound like you're doing me a favor." He asked.

She leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Because I know how much you love driving me around."

"Yeah right." He said releasing her. "I better get going now."

"Okay. See you later." She said as he walked away.

She walked into the lunchroom and got through the line quickly. She looked at her tray. They were having burgers or something that was resembled a burger. She wasn't even sure it was real meat.

She found a seat with Michonne and Rick. She took a bite of her burger. It wasn't too bad after she put cheese and some ketchup on it.

"So." Said Rick. "Where'd Daryl go?"

"Merles coming home today, he went to pick him up."

Michonne reached across the table and lifted the ring around Carol's neck. "So he gave you his ring?"

"Yeah. Saturday night. We were sitting down at the dock at Hershel Greenes."

"That is so romantic." She turned to glare at Rick. "Rick just handed me his one day. And was like you want this?"

"Hey." Said Rick. "You the one said you hated all that romantic stuff. I'm gonna get him for making me look bad."

Daryl was romantic. And he didn't even have to try. The flowers he had brought her and taking her down to docks was romantic. Many people wouldn't think it was. But to Carol it had been perfect. They had only been officially dating for three day but it felt like longer. Most guys weren't looking to date a teenage mother. But Daryl didn't seem to care. He loved Sophia.

Sometimes she thought he wouldn't be able to love her anymore that if she were his child. She was then struck with another thought Daryl had been there since Sophia was born. He did everything for that a father would do. He read to her. Tucked her in to bed on nights when he was at the house. He bought her presents held her told her loved her.

She knew Sophia loved him too. When she would see him, she would wiggle out her arms and run to Daryl. He would immediately scoop her up, tickle her stomach and give her kiss before sitting her feet. Sometimes she thought Daryl seemed older than eighteen. She didn't think any of the other guys she went to school with would spend so much time with a child that wasn't even his. She wondered if Daryl would want Sophia to be his. If he would want to be daddy to her.

It was too soon to be thinking things like that. They had just started dating there would be time to think of things like that later. Right now she was happy.

She patted Rick on the shoulder. "Rick. You have a lot to learn about women." She said standing to go dump her lunch tray with the half-eaten burger in the trash. She would eat something later. She was having dinner at Daryl's later anyway.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Mary looked at watch for the third time in the last half hour. "It's 2:30. The flights and half hour late. Do you think something's wrong?" she looked at Daryl from where he sat slumped in chair.

"No flights are late all the time. It'll be here soon." He offered getting to stand next to her. "Besides if something were wrong we would know about it already."

She put her arm around him a squeezed his shoulder. "Your right." She said. "You need a haircut." she said pushing his hair away from his eyes. "Can't even see your eyes."

"No I don't." he brushing his hair back down. He scrubbed at his left eye.

"Is your eye bothering you?" she asked.

"It's fine." He said sitting back down but he rubbed at his eye again.

Mary sighed. She knew how self-conscious he was about his eye. That was why he liked to keep his hair long. His eye socket had been fractured the day his father and been arrested. He had come home drunk. He had been angry and screaming about her betraying him. Daryl, who was twelve at the time, came out of his room when heard the yelling. He came into the living to see his father hitting her.

He had come to her defense, immediately he had jumped on Caleb Dixons back and attempted to pull him off her. Caleb had easily thrown him off. His rage now turned on his son. She had managed to get to her feet and hit Caleb over the back of the head with a beer bottle knocking him out. But not before he had managed to break Daryl's arm and fracture his eye socket. The doctor had to put in titanium eye socket and four screws in nose to repair the damage. Caleb Dixon had gone to jail that night. He was charged with spousal and child abuse. He had has originally only been sentenced to three years, but it was discovered that he had a warrant in another state for possession and been four more years resulting a total of six years.

Now he was getting out and she hadn't told Daryl yet. She knew he was going to be really upset when she told. That's she had been avoiding it. She knew she needed to tell him. She bit her nail on her, a habit Daryl had gotten from her.

"You alright?" he asked when noticed he biting her thumb.

"I'm fine. I just need to—." She began but was cut by an a voice over the intercom.

"Flight 231 is now arriving at the gate 12."

"That him." Said Daryl getting up walking towards the gate his mom following close behind.

She had to tell him. Maybe she would until tonight when she could talk to Merle about it. He and Daryl had always been really close despite the six year difference in their ages. She would talk to Merle and maybe he could help figure the best way to tell him.

As they stood at the gate waiting for Merle to emerge neither of noticed the man standing in the corner watching their every move.


	10. Chapter 10

"Little brother," Merle yelled when he stepped through the gate. He tossed his bag on the ground. "How about hug for your big brother?" He threw his arm around Daryl's shoulder in a half hug, half choke hold.

"Damn it Merle. Let me go." He said trying to pull out from under Merle's arm.

Merle chose to ignore him and tighten the hold he had. "Hey Ma." He said wrapping his free arm around her hold and kissing her cheek.

"Hi sweet heart. I missed you. What took the plane so long? We were getting worried." she already worried enough as it is. With him being in completely different country having people shoot at him. But she knew he was doing for good reasons and she was proud of him.

Daryl was still struggling to get out the hold Merle had on him. They play wresting now more than anything. Mary could tell Daryl was getting reading to punch Merle in the stomach. And she really didn't feel like getting detained by security because her son's were acting like a couple of ten year old's instead of eighteen and twenty-six. "Merle let your brother go. And both of you behave. Security looking at us."

He finally relinquished the hold he had on Daryl.

"Sorry ma." they both muttered

"So what did take the plane .so long." asked Daryl after the security guard that had been watching them walked in the other direction.

"Nothing major." He shrugged. "Some dumb ass got caught joining the mile high club."

Daryl stared at him shaking his head and his mom raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"It wasn't me this time. I swear. Not after what happened last time." He shook his head. "So brother I hear you finally grew a pair and asked out Little sister." He said calling Carol by the nick name he had given when she first starting coming around. He said with Daryl and her around it was like he had a brother and sister.

"Huh? How did you?" he glanced in his mom's direction.

"Don't look at me. I didn't say a word. I don't know how he knows."

"Well." Said Daryl looking in Merle direction.

"Let's just say a little bird told me." He picked up his bag from the floor. "Let get the hell out of here. I'm starved." He said as he headed for the exit.

* * *

"Merle!" called Mary from the kitchen where she putting together a meatloaf for dinner.

He stuck his head in the kitchen door. "Yeah."

"When your brother gets back with Carol and Sophia; I'm going to send them to store for a few things."

"Well hell you ain't got to wait for them. I'll go now. What you need."

"No. I need them out of the house for a bit. I need to talk to you about something."

"Is that thing we talked about on the phone couple weeks ago." Little brother was going to lose his shit when found out what they had been keeping from him.

"Yes. I'm going to need to tell him sooner rather than later. I don't know how much longer I can hold him off. He promised to give me to the end of the week."

Merle nodded his head. "You know he ain't gonna take this easy. He's going to be pissed you didn't tell him sooner."

Mary chewed on one of fingernails. As many time as she got on Daryl for doing that. She couldn't seem to break the habit herself. It was something she only did when she was nervous. "I know. There's something else to."

Merle ran a hand over his face. "Fuck" what else could there be. "What is it?"

"Caleb's out of jail." There was no use in sugar coating it.

Merle slammed his fist into the countertop. "Damn it." He hadn't been there the night his father had nearly killed Daryl and his mother. He had got back to the house has the ambulance carrying her and Daryl pulled out of the driveway. He had been out drinking with some buddies. If he had been home he could have prevented all of it. Not long after that he had started cleaning up his life and his mother had started going to AA meetings.

"You told him yet?"

"No. He's been in such a good moo the past few days I didn't want to do anything to ruin it."

They heard a car door slam and voices making their way towards the front door. "I'll send them to the store and we can talk some more while they're gone."

Merle nodded and walked into the living room. "Hey little sister!" he boomed and before she could say anything he had picked he up and was swinging her around.

"Merle put her down." Snapped Daryl.

"Long time no see." He said sitting her on her feet. "So I hear you and my brother finally pulled you heads out your asses and decided you belong together."

"Merle" she hissed her eyes darting down to Sophia who standing behind her legs clutching the pink bear Daryl had gotten her to her chest.

He looked down. "Oh yeah sorry kid." He said looking at Sophia. "Last time I seen you, you weren't much bigger than that bear your holding."

Sophia stepped further behind her mother's legs.

"Sophia." Said Carol squatting down. "You remember I told you about Daryl's brother Merle."

Sophia nodded her head and looked over Carol's shoulder to the big man standing behind her mother.

"Well that's him." She pointing behind her.

Sophia eyes got wide and she looked to Daryl for confirmation.

"Your brother." She asked.

"Yeah sweetheart that's my brother. Go tell him hi."

Sophia stepped around Carol till she standing in front of Merle. She stared at him for a moment before reaching her arms towards him.

He reached down and picked her up. "She house broken?" Asked Merle

Daryl rolled his eyes. "She not a dog dumbass."

Carol almost said something about using those words in front of Sophia. But between the him and Merle she decided that it was a losing battle.

"It's called potty trained. And yes she is. Well most of the time anyway." She added at the end just because.

Merle looked a little worried but didn't make any move to put her down.

Mary came into the room. "Hi Sophia."

"Hey." She said from where she had laid her head on Merle's shoulder and rubbing her eyes.

"She missed her nap earlier. Would it be okay If put her down for nap before dinner."

"Of course." Said Mary taking Sophia from Merle. "I can do it for you. I need you two to run to the store for me." She said taking a list and some money from her pocket. "I forgot a few things I need."

"Okay sure." Said Daryl taking the money and the paper. He wondered why she didn't just send Merle earlier. Unless she wanted to get rid of him for some reason. For the last week or so he felt she was keeping something form him. "Come on." He said taking Carol's hand. "Let go so we can get back.

"Take you time little brother." Said Merle making a suggestive gesture with his hands.

"Knock it off." Daryl gave him the finger.

Carol was very glad that Sophia had already fallen asleep against Mary's shoulder and didn't see any of that. She didn't really feel like explaining to the people at the daycare where she learned that from.

She sighed and followed Daryl out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This chapter is a little shorter than usual. But the good news is I'm off work this week so I'll have a little more time to write than I usually do. So I'll have something more soon. This is more or less a filler chapter. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, does anyone have a suggestion on a good word processor I can use. Right now I'm using word and the curser keeps jumping around while I'm trying to type, and doing other stuff I don't want it to. It's making it very hard to type. Thanks.**

"Your mom sure forgot a lot of stuff." Carol looked down at the paper that Daryl's had given them as they pulled into the parking lot at the grocery store.

"I don't know why she didn't just have Merle go." Daryl put the truck in park and got out and they headed for the entrance. "I think they were trying to get rid of us."

"Why do you that?" stopped in front of the shopping baskets and picked up two.

"I don't know. It just seems like they're keeping something from me. I ain't got no reason to think that. She's just been acting weird for the past couple of weeks." He shrugged. "Why do you got two baskets?"

"Because." She tore the list in half, handed it and half the money to him. "If we each get half we can get out of here faster. And if we hurry we might even have time to make out a little before head back home."

His eyes got big. "Well what are you waiting on girl? Get moving." He took one of the baskets from her.

She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Daryl."' She grabbed his arm. "I'm sure they're not keeping anything from you. And if they are I'm sure they'll tell you about it soon. I don't think they would deliberately keep anything from you that would hurt you."

He nodded. "Your right. Now get a move on. Your cutting into my make out time."

Carol laughed as walked in the opposite direction of her.

XXXXXX

"Cucumbers…carrots…Tomatoes." 'Where were the tomatoes? 'Carol walked to the corner of the produce department when she spotted them.

She was gathering several into a bag when she dropped one and it rolled across the. She chased after it. It came to a stop in of a dirty boot clad foot. A man with at least a week old beard squatted down and picked up it and held it out to her.

Carol reached out and took it. "I think you dropped." The man rose to his feet. He was at least a foot if not more taller than her. He had dark brown hair with streaks of grey showing in it and his beard. He looked to be in his late forties

"Umm. Thanks." She dropped the tomato into her basket.

The man peered into her basket. "Making a salad?" he asked.

Carol nodded. "Yeah. Well my boyfriend's mom is."

"Well that's very nice of you to go to the store for her. She must be a nice woman." He picked up an apple from a near basket and took a huge bite dripping juice down his chin.

'Was he going to pay for that?' Carol wondered. "Yeah she is." This man looked familiar. She swore she had seen him somewhere before. She just couldn't remember where. He was giving her the creeps. And now he was staring at her chest. She needed to get out of her.

"I'd be careful if I were you." He stepped a little closer to her causing her to take a step back.

"Excuse me." Carol said making a move to go around him.

"Some people can fool you. They make you think they're royal when they're really just lying whores. So I'd watch yourself." He said leering at her in way that made her want to go home and take a shower.

Carol shuddered and hurried off in the direction of the check out.

The man took another bite of the apple and then tossed it back in the bin.

XXXX

Carol was heading to the check out when she bumped someone almost falling backwards. She yelped and jerked away when two arms reached out to steady her.

"Whoa." Daryl looked at her with look of concern. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just thought you were that guy." She shuddered again thinking about it.

"What guy?" he looked aroude. "Somebody bothering you?" he was not the mood to knock somebody's teeth down their throat but he would he had to.

"It was nothing." She assured him placing hand on his arm. "Some guy was talking to me in the produce section and he gave me the creeps."

Daryl narrowed his eyes and started in that direction. Carol caught his arm. "Don't. He's probably gone already anyway. He was just some weirdo." She tugged on his arm. "Come on. Or were not going to have time to make out before we go back to your house."

"Fine. But if you see him you let me know." He taking hand and leading her to the check-out.


	12. Chapter 12

After putting the groceries into the back of the truck, Daryl pulled Carol across the bench seat and she was now sitting across his lap with arms wrapped around his neck. He had one arm around her waist keeping her from falling into the steering wheel. The other laying against her jean-clad thigh squeezing every so often

His lips pressed against hers as she made little noises of contentment in the back of her throat. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip seeking entrance to his mouth. He opened mouth slightly accepting, before slipping his own into her mouth. He groaned when he felt her suck on his tongue.

He pulled away slightly, kissed the corner of her mouth before trailing kisses down the side of her neck to suck on the skin just below her ear.

"Daryl." She whined and started squirming in his lap when he bit lightly on skin. She was going to have a hickey. But right now she couldn't care less. In fact she kind of liked the idea.

She felt his hand moving from her thigh to her shirt he stopped just before he reached her breast. He pulled back slightly and looked in her eyes asking permission. She gave a slight nod before dropping her head to his shoulder and breathing in his scent. She felt him slide his hand up until he was cupping her breast on the outside of her shirt. He gave a small squeeze and she shuddered.

He pulled back. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." It occurred to him she may not really want his hand and their or maybe he squeezed too hard. They were also sitting in the middle of the parking lot where anyone could see. He made a move to pull his hand back but she grabbed it and placed it back where it was.

"Don't stop." Her cheeks were tinged pink and she looked a little breathless. "You didn't hurt me. I liked it." If it was possible, her face seemed to get redder.

He smiled and gave her a small squeeze while he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again, this time with a little more enthusiasm. She trailed her fingers up to touch the exposed skin of chest where he left the top few buttons of his shirt undone.

He groaned when her fingers touched his bare skin felt. She back rubbing circle against the skin her nailed scraping slightly.

He moved his hand to her other breast to give it the same attention. He went back to kissing that spot he had been kissing or neck. She starting squirming on his lap when he moved to kiss the skin behind her ear. He feel the front of his pants tightening from the combination of her moving around in his lap combined with feel of breast and the sweet taste of the skin or her neck.

He pulled away from her. "Carol." But she didn't seem to be listening. She had dropped her head and was kissing the hollow of his throat. He let out moan before he could stop himself. "Fuck." He pulled back from here. "Carol, we gotta stop." He said although he really didn't want to.

"Why?" she said moving back to kiss him some more.

He shifted slightly in his seat so she could feel the reason that they needed to stop.

"Oh," she flushed a bright red and slipped off his lap until she was sitting next to him. "Sorry." She scooted back to passenger side of the truck.

He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Don't be sorry. Felt good." He kissed her quickly. "This just ain't the best place to be doing that." He felt embarrassed for having said that but he couldn't have her thinking she did anything wrong. He shifted in his seat trying to adjust himself without actually touching himself. He was not doing that in front of her.

She grinned. "So it felt good huh?" she watched his shift in the seat again. "How good?" she leaned forward breathing into his ear. And then just because she felt like it, and knowing the effect she had him made her a little brave, she bit his ear lobe.

"Stop." If she kept up looking at him like that there was no way he was making it home with his dignity intact.

She grinned wider but slid back into her seat. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out her purse. "It's text from Merle."

"What's he want?" he put the keys and started the truck.

"He says he's starving to death. And wants to know where we are." Before she could respond a another text came through. "Now he's wondering if ran off got a hotel room." She smiled mischievously. "Should I tell were late because you were busy giving me a hickey and feeling me up."

"No." he yelled as he made a grab for the phone when she started typing. If she did that he would never hear the end of it

"And send." She gave him a shit eating grin when he pulled the phone out of her hand. He looked at what she had written. '_On our way. Be there in a few.'_

"You think your real funny don't you." He handed the phone back to her. He wasn't mad he should know she wouldn't actually tell Merle that. She was funny. She was beautiful too and she didn't even have to try like some of those girls at school who slathered on make-up. Especially when she was laughing her nose would scrunch and her eyes would twinkle.

"I think I'm hilarious." She giggled and put the phone back into her purse.

"Yeah you are." He reached across the seat and took her hand. You're sexy too."

**AN: Thanks everyone for your kind reviews on the last chapter. I tried to respond to them individually but the site isn't letting me for some reason. So I'll just thank everyone here.**


	13. Chapter 13

When Daryl and Carol arrived back at the couch they found Merle sprawled out on the couch watching Real Housewives of Atlanta of all things. Sophia was on the other end curled into a ball clutching her bear sound asleep.

"Bout time ya'll got back. I'm about starve." He sat up and muted the TV. "What took so long?"

"Weren't go that long." Daryl took the bags from Carol and took to the kitchen.

Merle stood up carefully so as not to disturb Sophia. "Figured ya'll ran off and go a motel room. But I don't guess you were gone long enough for that."

Daryl came back in the room and slapped Merle in the back of the head. "Watch it."

Merle rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't mean nothing by it. Meant it as compliment." He dropped his arm around Daryl's shoulder and addressed Carol "When the time comes for you two the seal the deal, it ain't going to last too especially for a guy. Just the way it is." He turned to Daryl. "This is why you got to make sure she's taken care of first."

"Oh my god." Carol covered her face with her hands and turned around to make sure Sophia was still asleep. The last thing she needed was for her to go to daycare repeating things Merle said.

"Now listen." Merle stepped a little closer to her and pulled Daryl along with him. "I know Daryl's here a virgin. If he wasn't I would about it." Daryl tried to duck out from under Merle's arm but held tight. "Now you got kid so I know you ain't no virgin but you might as well be." He turned to look at Carol. "You got pregnant to first time you had sex. Now that guy was asshole so you don't even have to count it if you don't want. You can be like one of those born again virgins or something."

"Merle shut the hell up." Daryl knew Carol didn't like talking about what happened back then.

"Alright Alright." Merle held his hands up in defeat. "My point is if you need any pointers you know where to find me."

"On that note. I think I'm going to go see if you mom needs any help." Carol turned towards the kitchen.

"Hold up." Merle grabbed her arm tugged her back. He was grinning.

"What?" 'Why was Merle staring at her like that?' He reached out, took her chin in his hand, and turned it at angle towards the light. If it was possible, his grin only got wider.

"Damn little sis." He chuckled. "That's some hickey you got there." He turned to Daryl and released Carol's chin. "Nice work. Didn't know you had in you; I say that'll be there a week tops. You can trust me I'm expert on hickeys. This was this one time—."

Carol slipped out the living room and into the kitchen before she could hear the rest of Merle's story. She thought about taking Sophia with her so she would wake up hear something she shouldn't. But decided she was sleeping pretty soundly. When she got like that. Nothing would wake her.

XXXX

"Need some help?" Carol asked Mary who stirring a bowl of potato salad.

"Yes. Thank you. I know neither of those two will help." She nodded towards the sack on the counter. "Can you make the salad?"

"Sure." Carol washed her hands in the sink and began drying them on a towel. "Sophia wasn't any trouble was she?" She put the vegetables in the sink so she could rinse them.

"She was angel. Went to sleep almost as soon a put her down." She wrapped plastic around the potato salad and set it aside. She sat down at the table. "Bring that stuff over here. I'll help you."

"Good. She didn't' sleep well last night and earlier she refused to go down for nap." Carol gathered up the vegetables, dropped them the salad bowl, and took a seat at the table. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Mary spoke.

"You know you're really lucky." She dropped the sliced cucumbers into the bowl.

"I am. How?" Carol began tearing up the lettuce.

Mary looked off into the distance. "Did you know I was seventeen when I had Merle?"

Carol nodded. Daryl had told her that when she got pregnant with Sophia.

"You had your family to help you when you got pregnant. I didn't have that. That's how I ended married to a man like Caleb Dixon."

"Your parents wouldn't help you?" Dale had been so supportive of her when she told she was pregnant and had helped in in any way he could.

"No. They didn't like that I was dating him in the first place. So when I got pregnant that pretty much told me that I had made my bed and so now I had to lie it. So when Caleb asked me to marry him it seemed like to right thing to do."

"Was he—?" Carol began, she wasn't sure how to ask what she was thinking.

"Abusive." Mary finished for her. She shook her head. "No. He was one of the sweetest boys in town. Somewhere along the line he changed. Maybe it was because we got married so young and the stress of bills and new baby. Maybe it was all of it. Or that's what he was always like underneath. And I was just too young and in love to see it. By the time I realized what he was really like I felt like it was too late. I didn't have anyone to help me. I felt trapped. I had started drinking to help me forget about how bad life was. But I don't regret it not completely because I got Merle and Daryl from it." She looked at Carol who looked like she wanted to cry. "Don't sweetheart." She stood up and put her arms around her. "I didn't tell you any of that to upset you."

I know. "I just hate that you had to go through that." She wiped her eyes on the dish towel Mary handed her. "I just feel the same about Sophia. I hate that I sleep with Sophia's father but I don't regret it because I got her out of it and I wouldn't trade her for anything."

Mary nodded. "You understand. Carol I know how much you care about my son."

"I do." She wasn't sure where she was going with this. But she was beginning to think Daryl was right when he said his mom was keeping something from him.

"I'm going to have to tell him something that isn't going to be easy for him to hear. I'm not sure how he's going to take it. He's not going to be too happy with me when I tell him. And I just need to know that you're going to be there for him when I do."

"Of course I will." Carol had a bad feeling about what she was going to tell Daryl. She just hoped it didn't hurt him too badly.

Mary patted her on the shoulder. "Good. Now go tell them dinner ready and I'll finish up."

Carol nodded and walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I was really nervous about this chapter. So please let me know what you think.**

After everyone had fixed their plates, they decided to sit on the couch to eat. Carol, Daryl and Mary sat on the couch with Sophia sitting on the floor so she could sit her plate on the coffee table. Merle had stretched out on the recliner because the said his legs were cramped from the long plane trip.

"Sophia, try the potato salad it's really good." Carol held out the spoon to her.

"No. Looks funny." Sophia pressed her lips together.

"You'll like it. I promise." Carol took bite to prove to her that was good and this wasn't some sort of trick.

Sophia still looked skeptical. Carol shrugged. "Alright if you're not going to eat it; I guess I will." Carol went to pick up the plate.

"No. Mine." Sophia covered the plate with her hands.

"Are you going to eat it?" Carol looked at her.

Sophia nodded. She took small bite. Chewed for moment before swallowing, she took the spoon from Carol declaring she could feed herself.

"Carol?" Merle called.

"Yeah?" she wiped her mouth on her napkin before looking up.

"Your cousin Andrea, she seeing anybody?" Merle took a bite of a biscuit and looked her expectantly.

She wasn't expecting that. She knew that Andrea had a bit of a crush on Merle. The last time Merle had been home was nearly two years ago. And from what she remembered that didn't really get along. What had changed? She looked at Daryl and he shrugged his shoulders.

Carol thought, Andrea had gone on that blind date with that friend of Rick's but she hadn't mentioned him since. She shook her head. "No she's not dating anybody."

Merle nodded. "Good." He went back to shoveling food into his mouth.

XXXXX

Everyone finished eating a few minutes later even Sophia, who despite her protests about the potato salad had actually finished what, was on her plate. Plus a couple of bites from Daryl's plate. They began gathering there plates to take to the kitchen.

"Sophia, want to come with and get some cookies?" Daryl took her hand and looked at Carol to make sure it was alright.

Carol nodded. "Go ahead."

As he, Sophia and Mary headed for the kitchen. He turned to look at Merle and nodded toward Carol.

"Hey, little sis." Merle motioned for her come out on the porch. He lit a cigarette once they were outside.

Carol followed him and shut the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"You know I didn't mean nothing by what I said earlier right?"

"I know." She knew Merle was only trying to help. She didn't like when anybody brought up Sophia's father. But she knew Merle didn't mean anything by it. She also knew Daryl had told him to apologize to her. When she had gone to tell them, dinner was ready she had heard them talking. Daryl had told Merle he needed to apologize. Carol didn't think it was necessary but she knew Daryl was only looking out for her.

"I was just saying that to help. The guy that got you pregnant was an asshole. But don't let that ruin it what you have with Daryl. He ain't like that. He won't' hurt you." He put out his cirgarette in the bucket of sand they kept on the porch for cigarettes."

"I know he wouldn't. I trust him." Carol knew Daryl wouldn't hurt her. Since they had started dating he didn't touch her unless he was sure that's what she wanted.

"Good." He nodded. "Oh and don't let him suck on your neck like that."

Carol laughed and leaned up to kiss Merle's cheek. "I'll tell Andrea you say hi." She slipped back in the house before he could protest.

XXXXX

While Carol was getting Sophia ready to go home, Merle pulled Daryl aside to talk to him.

"When you drop them off don't take too long getting back."

"Why not? Daryl pulled on his jacket.

"Me and Mom need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"What is it.?" He wasn't sure before but he was now. Before he and Carol had gone to the store he had heard his mom and Merle whispering about something. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but he knew they were up to something.

"We'll talk about it later. Just don't be too hard on her when she tells you."

Before he could ask any more questions, Carol and Sophia came out the kitchen. Carol was carrying a wrapped plate. Sophia had a plastic bag full of oatmeal raisin cookies that Mary had given her to take home.

"You ready go?" Daryl asked.

Carol nodded as she helped Sophia put on her jacket. They waited by the door while Sophia bye and hugged Merle and Mary. While Carol loved that Sophia was so friendly, it also worried her because everyone she met was a potential friend to her. She didn't understand some people aren't her friends and she shouldn't talk to them.

XXXXX

Daryl pulled up in front of Carol's house. Sophia had fallen asleep so while Carol carried her inside Daryl put the car seat back in Carol's car. He carried the leftovers his mom had sent inside.

Dale was stretched out on the couch watching a movie. "Hi Daryl, how your brother? Must be good to see him after him being gone for so long." He sat up.

"Yeah. I missed him." He held out the plates. "My mom sent some leftover's from dinner."

Dale took them and sat them on the table. "Thanks. I already ate. But I'll bring with me tomorrow for lunch." He said carrying the plate to fridge. "Hey tell your brother if wants some work while he's home, he can come to the garage."

"I'll tell him."

Carol came into the kitchen from the hall. "Daryl."

Daryl turned to look at her. "Sophia asleep."

"Yeah. Fell asleep as soon as I put her down."

"Walk me out." He asked.

XXXXX

They kissed on the porch for a few minutes before Daryl pulled away. He rubbed his hand against the hickey on her neck. "I'm sorry about that."

Carol smiled. "Don't be. I kind of like it. But Michonne and Andrea are going to hound me tomorrow for details so maybe I should return the favor." She grinned widely.

Daryl chuckled. "Maybe next time. Merle said Mom has something to talk to me about. Said it was important."

Carol frowned. "You mom said the same thing to me. She said you were going to be upset about it."

"Did she say anything else? Like what is was about maybe."

"No she didn't. But we did talk about you dad."

Daryl stiffened. "What about him?"

"Nothing specific, she just told about how she got pregnant and felt like she couldn't leave because she didn't have anyone to help her."

Daryl nodded and chewed on his thumb. "He's getting out."

"He is? When? Are you sure?" She had never met Daryl's dad and she didn't want to.

"Pretty sure. He Went to prison six years ago. This should about the time he'd be getting out. Don't why their being so secretive about it. It ain't like I didn't know he'd be getting out." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you okay that?" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Have to be. Nothing I do about it. As long he stays away from my mom." He leaned his face against Carol hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries. "I think something else is going on." He reluctantly pulled away. "I better go find out what's going on."

Carol nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly on the lips. "Okay. I'm here if your need me."

Daryl nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night." Carol watched until he was out sight.

XXXXX

When Daryl got back to the house, his mom and Merle were sitting on the couch watching TV. When they saw him come Merle reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

Daryl sat down on the couch. "This about dad getting out?" before either of them could speak.

"How you know that?" Merle leaned forward on the couch. Had heard them talking?

"He got six years. I figured it was about time for him to get released."

Mary nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. "A few days ago. I would have told you then but you were getting ready to go out with Carol and I didn't want to do anything to ruin your night."

Daryl understood that. He wasn't mad she hadn't told right away. She told him now and wasn't like she had planned on keeping it from him. "It's okay. I knew he was going to get out. I get why you didn't tell me right away." He decided to ask what he really wanted to know. "What else is going on? And don't say nothing because I know something is up."

"Okay. You're right." Mary moved on the couch so she was sitting next to him. "There is something I need to tell you. I should have told this a long time ago. But I always found a reason not to."

Daryl didn't like how pale she looked. She kind of looked like she might throw up. Daryl took her hand. "Mom it's okay. Just tell me."

Mary took a deep breath. "Caleb Dixon isn't your father. Hershel Greene is."

**So there is. The secret she has been keeping from Daryl. In case you hate this, I'll be over here hiding under a rock. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I uploading this again because for some reason the link isn't working so I'm hoping this will fix it.**

**Mary took a deep breath. "Caleb Dixon isn't your father. Hershel Greene is."**

_Nineteen years ago_

_Mary Dixon walked in Miller's Bar late on a Friday night. She needed a drink. Her husband had just been arrested for a DUI and she didn't know how long he would be locked. They had an eight year old, Merle, who she had left in the care of a neighbor. She didn't know what she would do if he were locked up a long time. She had a part time job down at Dale's garage as a receptionist and the income from that wasn't going to be enough to pay for rent and groceries. Which is why she had come down here, she was hoping they might have some part time work she could do if it came to that._

"_Hey, Charlie." She called._

"_What can I get you Mary?" he walked from the other end of the bar._

"_A job if you have one."_

"_I'm sorry darling. I wish I could but I just hired someone and I just don't have the extra money to pay anyone else." he looked regretful. "Caleb locked up again?_

"_Yeah. Not sure for how long this time. If I can't have a job can I at least get a whiskey?"_

"_Coming right up." _

_While he was getting her drink, she spotted Hershel Greene sitting at a table in the corner. She wondered if she should go talk to him. His wife Josephine had passed away a couple of weeks prior. Jo had always been really good to her, she was nice to her. She had patched her up once when Caleb had beaten her. She had even offered her a room for and Merle at her house if she ever wanted leave Caleb. But she had turned her down. There was no telling what Caleb would do if she were to leave him. And there was no way she was going to the Greene's in danger._

_She picked up her glass and made her way over to the table. "Can I sit here?"_

_Hershel looked up from his glass of scotch and nodded._

"_I was really sorry to hear about Jo." She offered. She was never sure what to say in these situations. _

"_Thank you." He took a sip from his glass._

_She frowned. She knew Jo had once told her that Hershel had quit drinking and went to weekly AA meetings. She suppose the death of someone you loved was enough to push someone off the wagon. She thought about saying something, but it wasn't her place, and who was she talk to anybody about their drinking. "How's Shawn doing?" Shawn is Hershel and Jo's six-year old son._

"_As well as he can. He misses his mother. Jo's sister is with him tonight. I don't how I'm going to raise him alone."_

"_You'll be able to do it. Jo loved you a lot and believed in you. You just have to remember that." She patted him on the hand. "Let me know if I can do anything?"_

"_I appreciate it." He took another drink. "I hear Caleb is locked up again."_

"_He is." She downed the rest of her drink and motioned for Charlie to bring her another. Hershel told him to leave the bottle. "I'm sure what I'm going to do."_

"_I can't say sorry he's locked up. He won't be able to hurt you from in there. You know it always upset Jo something awful that she couldn't do more to help you."_

_She felt guilty. She had no idea it had upset so much. They spent the next hour in silence, sharing the bottle of whiskey. Then when Hershel asked her to leave with him she hadn't said no._

Daryl wiped his hand over his face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hershel Greene was his father. There was no way this was real. "Are you sure it's him?"

Mary nodded her head. "Not at first. But when you were born I could tell you didn't look anything like Caleb."

"Does Hershel know?"

"Now he does. When I first found I was pregnant he asked if he could be the father and I told him no. I told him I was further along than what I was. And then you ended be born a little early so non questioned it. I couldn't let your fath—Caleb find out. I was afraid of what he would do. If he found out that I had cheated on him."

"When you born I thought about telling him. But by then Hershel had stopped drinking again and was getting his life back together and he was seeing that really nice woman Annette. I just didn't want to do anything to mess up his life."

"Does he know now?" This must be what she had been going over to Hershel's about, like Rick had told him she had been doing. He must have found out and was wanted to tell him.

"He does now. About a month ago he confronted me and told he knew that I had lied and wanted to know if you were his. I told him you were. We decided to do a DNA test to be sure before we said anything to you. We got the results back last week."

Daryl jumped from the couch and shouted. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Sweetheart you have to understand. I thought I was doing the right thing. I just wanted to protect you. And as time went on it was just easier to lie."

He turned to Merle. "How long you known about this?"

"Never did think you looked like the bastard. Always figured you got left on the doorstep. Ma called me a month and told me what was going on."

Daryl was seething. He needed to get out of here before he said something he didn't mean. "I gotta get out here." He stalked to the door. Mary put her hand on his arm but she shook it off. "Don't"

"Daryl sweetheart wait." Merle pulled her back.

Daryl sighed. "I'll be back." He said in a softer tone. He didn't want to scare her and make her think he wasn't coming back. He opened the door and walked out.

She started for the door to go after him.

Merle pulled her away. "Just leave him be. He said he'll be back. He'll be back. He just needs some time to think."

XXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Apparently, there was trouble with the link for chapter 15 opening. So I deleted it and uploaded it again. So hopefully everyone got it. But in case you didn't Chapter 15 is up, but I guess you know that since this is chapter 16. So hopefully this one goes through. Hope you enjoy.**

**XXXX**

Carol was lying propped up in bed reading over her notes; she had a test tomorrow in her child development class. She hadn't been able to go to sleep she was worrying about what Daryl's mom and said to her about him. She was going to tell him something that would hurt him. And Daryl had told her he thought she was keeping something from him. She was beginning to think he was right.

She jumped nearly a foot and dropped her notebook off the side of the bed when she heard a sharp banging against her window. She threw the covers off her and went to the window, she could barely make Daryl's silhouette in the pale moonlight. She pulled up the window and the screen.

"Can I come in?" he was already pulling himself in the window as he asked. Carol grabbed hold of his forearms to help him the rest of the way given that her window was at least a couple feet from the ground.

"What are doing?" She tried to keep her voice down since everyone else in the house had gone to bed. She let go of him long enough to shut the door connecting her room to Sophia's. She turned on the monitor so she would be able to hear her if she woke up. "What's wrong?" she had just gotten a look at his face. He looked a little pale and his eyes were slightly red.

Instead of answering her question he asked one of his own. "Do you sleep in that?" taking in what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of dark colored boxer shorts and tank top with a picture of a cartoon frog on it. She looked really cute.

She glanced down at herself. Was something wrong with what she was wearing? She shook her head. "Daryl what's wrong?" she took his hand and pulled down to sit next to her on the bed. She gave his hand a squeeze.

He began tracing small patterns on her hand with his finger. "I was right. She was keeping something from me and Merle knew about it too."

"Was it about your dad?" she laid her head on his shoulder and laid head against hers.

He chuckled ironically. "Caleb's out jail."

"Well you said you knew that was coming. This is something else." She gave his hand a squeeze and ran her fingers through his hair brushing it away from his eyes. She loved his eyes, she wished he would cut his hair so she could see them better. But she knew how self-conscious he was about the eye that Caleb had damaged.

"He ain't my father." He pulled the hand Carol was running through his hair down so he could hold it.

"What do you mean?" she sat back so she could get a better look at his face. Did he mean that literally?

"I mean what I said. He ain't my father. Somebody else is." He stood up so he pace around the room.

"He's not? Then who is?" She had not been expecting this when Mary told her she had something to tell Daryl.

"Hershel."

His voice was so low she wasn't sure she had heard him right. "Hershel? As in Hershel Greene? Isn't he chief of staff at the hospital?"

"Yep. My father's a doctor."

"How did that happen?" she got up to stop his frantic pacing by grabbing his arms and holding him in place.

He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a look that said 'Do I really need to explain that?'

Carol growled a little in the back of her throat. "I know how. But _how?"_

"Well it happened after Hershel's first wife died. The old man was locked up. They were both at a bar. And well—you can figure out the rest. All this time she never said nothing to me."

"Does she know for sure that he's your father."

"She said she knew soon as she saw me. Said I didn't look anything like Caleb. She was too afraid of the old man to tell the truth. Lied and said she was already pregnant. Didn't hurt that I was born a little early either."

"Wow. Does Hershel know?" she guided him back to the bed so they could sit.

"Yeah. He figured out she lied somehow and I guess he's been on her to tell me truth. They even did a DNA test to be sure."

"What did you say when she told you?" she moved behind him and began rubbing his neck trying to help relieve some tension.

He buried his face in his hands. "Fuck." He groaned and rubbed his hands against his face. "I yelled at her. I didn't mean to do that. I think I scared her."

Carol pulled his hand away from his face. "I'm sure you didn't scare her." He looked like he was about to argue with her. She covered his mouth with her hand to stop anything he would say. "And she knows you didn't mean when you yelled. She knows you were just upset."

"I guess. I don't want her think I hate her. I'm mad her for lying but I don't hate her."

"She doesn't think that. Trust me."

He nodded his head he still wasn't sure he believed her but Carol was usually right about these things.

"You can apologize to her tomorrow. Then you two can talk about this when both have had some rest. Come on." She pulled him down to lie on the bed. "Take off your shoes."

"Huh." Surely, she didn't want them to sleep in the same bed.

"You're not sleeping in my bed with your shoes on."

"I can't sleep in here." He sat up and tried to stand. "I'll sleep on the floor."

She tugged him back down. "Don't be ridiculous. She floor's cold and uncomfortable. There's plenty of room for both of us." She gestured to the bed. He still looked reluctant. "Come on." She pulled on his arm to get him to lie back down. "I promise not to try anything." She teased grinning at him.

"Wasn't you I was worried about." He mumbled. How was he suppose too keep his hands off her if they were sleeping in the same bed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on the floor. "Let's go to sleep." He pulled the covers up over them and she turned off the bedside lamp.

She snuggled into his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"It's nice." It really was. It felt good having her close. "Just don't move around too much okay."

"Okay." She giggled.

"What?" he raised up slightly to look at her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you're the first guy to climb through my bedroom window."

He chuckled and laid his head back down. "Good. Because you're the first girl whose window I crawled through."

"Good."

She snuggled deeper into his chest and soon they were both asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for this taking so long. I had to go back to work and I've been really busy but I'm going to try get back to updating regularly again. This is short one; just sort of a filler chapter. **

Daryl woke up the next morning to find Carol draped across him like blanket, her face buried in his neck. He had to smile when he looked at her. Her hair was sticking up in every direction and her shirt had ridden up her stomach in her sleep to reveal her creamy white stomach. He wanted to reach out and run his hand over it. But he couldn't do that. It was only going to make his little morning problem worse. He needed to get off of him before she woke up and realized. He shifted and tried to roll her off him.

Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled up at him. "Morning."

"Morning. Sleep good?"

She nodded. "The best." She scooted so she was sitting up in the bed. "How about you?"

"Yeah. I like waking up next to you. Should do it more often."

"I'd like that." She said as she blushed. "Did you walk here?" she asked suddenly. She didn't know if he drove or walked. If he drove Dale would see his truck out front.

"Walked. Speaking of that. I better get out of here so I get ready for school. And I don't want your uncle catching me in here. He won't ever let me come over again."

"Don't be ridiculous Dale love's you. But if you're really worried about it you just wait in here and when he goes to work I'll drive you home."

"Carol you don't have to—." He began but she raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine I'll wai here."

Before he could sit up he felt something tug on his foot. He looked to see a pair of blue-green eyes peering at him from the end of the bed. "Hey." Said Sophia.

"Morning 'Phia." Said Daryl as he reached down to help her onto the bed when he saw her struggling to pull herself up.

"I'm hungry." She crawled into Daryl lap and flopped down. She put her hands of either side of Daryl's face. "I want oatmeal."

Carol giggled at the serious look on her face. "Come on Sophia. Let's go get some oatmeal." She stood and picked up Sophia.

When they reached the door Sophia called out. "Come on Darwol. Oatmeal." She reached for him afraid he was going to miss out.

"I'll be in there in few minutes sweetheart." He walked over to her kissed the top of her head. "You go with your Mama."

She nodded as Carol slipped out the door shutting it behind her.

XXXXXX

When she got in the kitchen Andrea was already there sipping a glass of juice. She was staring at Carol as if she knew something she didn't. She sat Sophia down in her chair with the boaster seat. They had gotten it last month with Sophia refused to sit her high chair anymore. She had even figured how to climb out it.

She gave Sophia a piece of string cheese to hold her until she could fix the oatmeal. Andrea was still staring at her.

"What?" she said exasperated.

Andrea smirked. "Did you fun last night?"

"At dinner?" she pulled the can of oatmeal from the cabinet and put some water on to boil. "It was okay."

"I'm talking about after dinner." Said Andrea.

"I don't what you're talking about. Pass me the sugar and the cinnamon."

She handed them to Carol. "So you're telling me that Daryl didn't spend last night in your room."

"Andrea." Carol gasped and looked around. What if Dale heard that?

"Relax. He's in the bathroom. He can't hear us." She poured another glass of juice and handed it to Carol. "So what happened?"

Carol took a sip of the juice and stirred the oatmeal. "Nothing. We just talked and then we went to sleep."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. He was upset about something and needed to talk."

"What's going on?"

Before she could answer Amy came into the room threw her backpack on the floor and sat down. "What are you guys talking about?" she reached for the milk and cereal that was sitting on the table.

Andrea passed her a bowl and a spoon. "Daryl spent last night in Carol's room."

Amy's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. Did you guys do it?"

"Amy!" Carol and Andrea yelled at the same time.

Before anything else could be said Dale walked into the room. "Morning girls." Said Dale. He pulled a large thermos from the cabinet to poor some coffee. "Did everyone sleep alright?"

"Good." Said Andrea.

"Fine." Said Carol.

Amy had a mouth full of cereal so she nodded her head.

Dale didn't miss the fact that they were all avoiding eye contact. They were hiding something.

"Amy, if you hurry and brush your teeth I'll take you school."

"Okay." She said getting up running down the hall to the bathroom.

"Did you want some oatmeal?" asked Carol as fixed Sophia a bowl and set it in front her. She gave her a spoon. She liked to feed herself even though half of it always ended up on her or the floor.

"No thanks. I'll grab something in town. But I'll bet Daryl would like some."

Carol nearly spit the juice she had just taken a sip of. "What?" there was no way he knew.

Dale smiled at her and walked down the hall. "Hey Daryl?" he called. "Come on out and get some breakfast while it's still hot."

Daryl walked out of the room carrying his shoes. "Hey Dale." He said his face red all the way up to his hairline.

"Morning son. Did you have a good sleep?"

"I'm real sorry about this. We didn't…I didn't…I'm sorry it won't happen again."

Dale put his hand up to stop him. "Daryl it's okay. I trust you and I trust Carol."

Daryl nodded. He was relieved Dale wasn't mad at him. He was worried he might tell him he couldn't come over anymore or see Carol.

"But next time you need a place to stay you can just use the front door. Okay."

"Okay thanks." He was feeling a lot better about this whole thing now.

Dale nodded. "Come on Amy. We gotta go." He called down the hall.

Amy came out of the bathroom, grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. Dale followed behind her but stopped just before he went out. "Oh and Daryl." Daryl looked up at him from where he had been chewing on his nail. "Just so you know the couch is pretty comfortable." He shut the door behind him.

After he left Carol walked over to Daryl and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe that happened." She giggled into his chest.

"Don't laugh. That was embarrassing."

"It wasn't that bad. It could have been worse. He could have been mad."

"Yeah I guess." He pulled her against him and buried his face in her neck.

"Hey." Called Andrea. "I'll see you guys at school. Don't' be late and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said as she walked out the door.

Carol pulled back from him. "Why don't you eat something while I get Sophia cleaned up and then I'll take you home."

"All right." He watched as Carol picked Sophia and carried her to the bathroom.


End file.
